lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Superheroes
Image credits to their respective owner(s). LEGO Superheroes is a stop-motion LEGO series by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. It follows the adventures of various superheroes and villains, such as the Justice League, the Avengers, and Overwatch. Other spin-offs that were planned (but have yet to be formally created) include ones involving The Incredibles, Ninjago, the Vepturegeng, and De Mansio. Episodes DC Season One # Riddler’s Withdrawal: Batman's Rogues Gallery escapes from Arkham Asylum. The Riddler and Clay-Face formulate a plan to rob the Gotham City Bank by traveling through a parking building. Will they succeed? (Try watching with "2" playback speed for smoother animation). # Banking on Batman: After hearing about the explosion at Gotham City Bank, the Dynamic Duo come over to investigate. Clay-Face is busy playing with gold ingots, and when the Dynamic Duo find him inside the bank, things are sure to get messy! (Recommended to be viewed with "2" playback speed, but the sound may be unusual). # Don't be an Ice-Hole: Riddler and Mr. Freeze plot to break into the abandoned Fries’ Ice Cream Parlor in attempts to steal enough ice crystals to power Freeze’s freeze ray. (Recommended to be viewed with "2" playback speed, but the sound may be unusual). # Polarizing Reception: Mr. Freeze uses his henchmen to attack the Dynamic Duo when they arrive. Will Batman and Robin make it out? Or will they be put on ice? (Recommended to be viewed with "2" playback speed, but the sound may be unusual). # Two-Face Chase: Batman and Robin chase Riddler and Two-Face's truck in the Batmobile (and later the Knight-Crawler). The bad guys are rescued by Poison Ivy. # The Greeny Phantom: Riddler and Ivy make their way to Botanic Gardens where they steal mutated ivy seeds, but Poison Ivy stays after Superman arrives. # Green with Envy: Batman and Robin go to Botanic Gardens to stop Poison Ivy, but Robin gets seduced! When Superman comes back, things won’t go so well... # Golden Coral: Riddler and Two-Face freeze a river to reach the Gold Reserves Island. Using one of their goons in a kamikaze truck, they gain entry and make their way to the gold vault. # The Ultimate Battle: Upon reaching the Gold Reserves, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl find it under siege. Entering, they find that Two-Face has covered some of the floors in acid to prevent their advancement. They cross on a boat and defeat Riddler. Meanwhile, Batman accidentally knocks Two-Face off of a tower, seemingly killing him. Season Two # Dock Rock: Penguin unites his gang for a meeting, which includes Batman's toughest enemies - Man-Bat, Killer Croc, and Bane- as well as himself and Catwoman. He shows them his penguins and how they could be used to take over Gotham City, but they need a radar dish and a diamond to power it. Bane and Penguin leave for the dock, where they steal the dish and place it on a fishing boat. Penguin leaves Bane, who, infuriated, throws a Police Car into the air, which lands on and kills him. # Anions and Cations: Penguin and Catwoman travel by rooftop and destroy a Police Helicopter before they enter the museum. They steal the Gotham Diamond, but Catwoman refuses to give it to The Penguin. Before he can convince her, the Police Officers arrived and they split-up (credits to Brickipedia for description). # The Cat(woman) in the Hat(woman): While Batman and Robin pursue Catwoman, Penguin and Killer Croc go through the dock on their boat. Catwoman is cornered and tosses the diamond off of a rooftop where a bulldog takes it. Catwoman is arrested. # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvqCeXjgcNY&t=60sBatboat vs. Penguin: Batman and Robin spot the Penguin's fishing boat and chase after him. Will they be able to stop Penguin? Meanwhile, the bulldog gives the Gotham Diamond to Catwoman's cat, Isis. # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekj3oxyRR94Sewer-Cide Squad: Penguin and Killer Croc make their way to a police station through the sewage system to rescue Catwoman (since Isis brought her the diamond in Batboat vs. Penguin Sub). As Catwoman and Penguin flee with the diamond, Croc covers their flight (credits to Brickipedia for description). # The Crocodilian Menace: The Dark Knight (Batman) and Night-Wing (Robin) go down to the sewers to kill the diabolical Killer Croc to stop him from massacring more innocent people. Not for little kids! # Bats, Cats, and Birds: Man-Bat, Penguin, and Catwoman try to find Arctic World in Gotham Zoo, while Batman and Nightwing try to stop them. # Arctic Asylum: Penguin and Catwoman flee to the Arctic World where they set up a radar dish. The satellite powers the penguin henchmen, allowing them to conquer the city. # Ice-Berger's Syndrome: Making their way through the Arctic World, the Dynamic Duo fight the Penguin's henchmen. Will they be able to reroute the Penguin Bombers and destroy the satellite? Season Three # Hero Academia: Joker prepares to spread Joker Venom over Gotham City from the Cathedral, but also wants to cause chaos for Batman. Mad Hatter is sent to Ace Chemicals to retrieve toxins, but gets sidetracked and uses it to terrorize Gotham City High School. Will he get caught? (Ending song: Live and Let Die) # Amusement Mile: Joker and Harley Quinn set a trap for Commissioner Gordon at Amusement Mile. Will he fall for it? # Saving the Commissioner: Joker sends Batman a telecast of what they are planning to do to Gordon if Batman doesn't save him. Reaching Amusement Mile, Batman and Robin attempt to rescue Gordon and battle Harley Quinn. But will Joker getaway? # Flight of the Bat: The Joker escapes on his helicopter, with the Dynamic Duo chasing him down in the Bat-Wing. Will they able to stop him when the Scarecrow arrives on his plane? (Ending song: We Fly High) # Fear Me: Scarecrow's plane is shot down and hits the Joker's helicopter. Both baddies are thought to be dead, but secretly escape with huge balloons and smash through the Gotham Art Museum's skylight. Will they escape? # Moth-Men: Killer Moth meets Joker outside, and the two of them convince the slumdogs of the Gotham City ghetto to join the Joker's cause. Many police officers arrive at the scene of a riot and are gunned down. Will Joker's team of protestors win the battle against the police? # The Gentlemen’s Club: Gordon calls for Batman's help, and he arrives in the Batwing. Moth escapes from the hovels, as Batman, Robin, and Batgirl chase him through the streets. Will they be able to catch him? # Penultimate Peril: The Joker and Harley Quinn scale the cathedral and plan to nuke the whole town. Will they succeed? # Justice League: After the Joker sends a goon to suicide bomb the Bat-Cave and kill Alfred, the Dynamix Duo get the Justice League to assist them in getting revenge on the Rogues Gallery. Will Batman survive the ensuing carnage? Mighty Micros # The Flash vs. Captain Cold: Gem Robbery: When Captain Cold steals a gem from the jewelry store, the Flash comes to stop him! Who will win? The fast, frantic Flash? Or the cranky, cruel Captain Cold? (Destruction Count: A bank is broken open, a vehicle crashes.) # The Flash vs. Captain Cold: Fallen Forest: Captain Cold destroys many of the trees in Gotham Park, infuriating the Flash. Will the Flash catch Captain Cold, or will the cold-hearted Captain freeze our brilliant Barry in his tracks? (Trees are knocked down, tires are deflated.) # The Flash vs. Captain Cold: Cream of Ice: Raiding an ice cream parlor, Captain Cold is caught yet again by the Flash! It may seem as though Barry Allen will have the advantage, but the callous Captain has some tricks up his sleeve this time around! Will Flash still be quick enough to stop the creepy Captain, or will he get stuck on ice (cream)? (An ice cream truck is knocked down, a vehicle crashes.) Juniors/4+ # Bat-Cave Defense ��: To the Bat-Cave, Robin! The Joker is using his big colorful machine to destroy the Bat-Cave! Can the heroic duo drive to the scene in the Bat-Mobile and lock Joker in jail before he wins? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Batman series helps teach children about problem-solving and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to DC Comics' world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. (Destruction Count: Bombs explode, a metal door is kicked down, the floor of the Bat-Cave is damaged.) # Bat-Cave Adventure ��: Enter the Bat-Cave and get ready for an exciting mission! Watch as Batman™ parks the Batwing and get to work with all of his wonderful toys, but watch out—Catwoman is sneaking around! Will Batman™ arrest Catwoman before she discovers his secrets? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Batman series helps teach children about problem-solving and authority. The video also helps introduce children ages 2 to 5 to DC Comics' world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. # The Joker Challenge ��: Batman™ races to the scene in his Batmobile, then uses the Batarang and tries to stop The Joker and his uncontrolled radar. Will Batman™ save the day and arrest the Joker before he causes more noise? Young children will love watching the exciting scenes in this video. LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Batman series helps teach children about problem-solving and authority. The video also helps introduce children ages 2 to 5 to DC Comics' world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. (Destruction Count: Batman knocks down a brick wall I’m the Batmobile.) # Batman and Superman vs. Lex Luthor ��: Batman and Superman suit up and prepare to fight Lex Luthor. Will your favorite superheroes be able to stop Lex Luthor and his Kryptonite-powered blaster mech? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Batman series helps teach children about problem-solving and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to DC Comics' world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. (Destruction Count: A catapult is thrown at Lex Luthor’s mech, Lex Luthor’s mech starts emitting smoke, the Bat-Computer explodes after getting shot by a blaster, chairs and other objects are scattered.) # Batman vs. Mr. Freeze ��: Enter the action-packed world of Batman™ as you watch Mr. Freeze break out of his icy prison. Batman arrives at the scene on the Batboat, and gets ready to fight Mr. Freeze! Will Batman’s Batarangs be enough to stop Mr. Freeze, or will he be put on ice by Mr. Freeze’s diamond-powered freeze ray? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Batman series helps teach children about problem-solving and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to DC Comics' world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. (Destruction Count: An iceberg breaks apart, Mr. Freeze shatters his ice prison.) # The Joker Bat-Cave Attack ��: The Joker drives into the Batcave in his crazy car, ready to fight Batman and Robin his big mallet and bundles of dynamite! Will Batman be able to take away Joker’s mallet before it’s too late? Or will he have to resort to using the Batarang? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Batman series helps teach children about problem-solving and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to DC Comics' world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. (Destruction Count: The floor of the Bat-Cave is cracked.) # Bat-Cave Challenge ��: Young Batman™ enthusiasts will love watching these iconic superheroes and evil people interact in the colorful LEGO® Bat-Cave Challenge. Your young superhero will love watching the Batmobile™ and Bat-Pod get driven around the Batcave as Batman™ and Robin look for The Joker™ and Poison Ivy. This results in an enjoyable action scene where Batman™ and Robin try to catch the two intruders and put them in prison. The video also helps introduce children ages 2 to 5 to DC Comics' world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. # Batman vs. The Riddler Robbery ��: Give preschoolers and children who love Batman an enjoyable intro to superhero missions with Batman vs. The Riddler Robbery (a robbery is a crime of taking things by force)! When Riddler robs $200 from a cash machine, it’s up to Batman to stop him! Will Batman’s Batarang stop the robbing Riddler, or will Edward Nigma’s dynamite stop Batman in his tracks? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Batman series helps teach children about problem-solving and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to DC Comics' world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. (Destruction Count: Dynamite explodes and blows open an ATM.) # Batman and The Joker Escape ��: Young children will love watching Batman™ stop evil people in Batman and The Joker Escape. Harley Quinn bikes over to Arkham Jail and uses a chained hook to break down a wall, freeing the Joker. Batman arrives in the Batwing and gets ready to throw his Batarang at the criminals. Will Batman be able to stop the Joker and Harley Quinn, or will the Batwing get hit by one of Harley’s bombs? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Batman series helps teach children about problem-solving and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to DC Comics' world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. (Destruction Count: Two walls are torn down by a chained hook, bombs explode, a plank is broken off of a door, a tollbooth barrier is destroyed.) Marvel Season One # Mr. Sandman: After a metal asteroid explodes, many Infinity Stones land on Earth. Doctor Doom talks to an incarcerated Loki and comes up with a plan to find all of the Infinity Stones and utilize them to create a "Doom Ray", which would allow Doom to kill Galactus and take over the universe. Doom hires various mercenaries to find the stones for him, beginning with Giant Goblin and Sandman. The two villains hold the entire Grand Central Terminal hostage in attempts to find an Infinity Stone, drawing the attention of Iron Man and The Hulk. Spider-Man later joins in trying to stop the dastardly duo. But will two Avengers and a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man be enough to defeat Mr. Sandman and his reptilian acquaintance? (Destruction Count: A planet explodes and chunks of it land on Earth, a bench is destroyed, two windows get shattered, sand floods Grand Central Station, chunks are removed from both column—like and normal walls, one column is broken completely in half, at least three windows are broken but not entirely shattered, banners are tattered, metal walls of a bridge are torn open, vehicles collide as a bridge fills with sand, LEGO vehicles and barricades are destroyed by Hulk and Giant Goblin, the Hulk destroys walls, Hulk rips chunks of concrete out of the ground and throws them, Hulk damages the ground by slamming and sliding across it, Iron Man causes fire hydrants to explode, Hulk destroys many wet sand walls, chunks of a bridge are broken around the fire hydrants, sections of a bridge are damaged, a sandcastle and sand train disintegrate, the letters on Stark Tower are broken off and the glass is shattered, a paint can is spilled, a rooftop is somewhat damaged and flooded with sand, supports with girders are knocked down and land on a rooftop, a water tower is destroyed and spills water onto a raised platform.) (Backdrops: Castle interior, city, Grand Central Terminal, rooftop.) # Octo Expansion: Nick Fury tasks Captain America with investigating a lock-down at the Baxter Building, and soon finds out it has fallen under the control of Doctor Octopus. The two of them do battle, going all the way through the Daily Bugle, prompting Spider-Man to return, aiding the Star Spangled Man with a Plan. Will the heroes defeat Doc? Or will they find themselves biting off more calamari than they can chew? Either way, chaos will ensue (Destruction Count: A lock is broken off of a gate, Doctor Octopus tears apart a machine, Spider-Bots are destroyed, a Spider-Bot burns a hole through a wall, the ceiling in the Baxter Building is torn apart by Doctor Octopus, a window is broken, an overhang is destroyed and catches on fire, a wall on the Baxter Building’s roof is torn open and catches fire, the top of a building is fractured, a helicopter is thrown at a building and explodes, the facade of a building explodes and scatters rubble and rebar, a high floor on a building collapses in half, the back wall of a building is blown open and exposes rebar, a giant screen is cracked, a section of a road crumbles and breaks a sewage pipe in half, faults and cracks are broken in the road by Doc-Ock's tentacles, three robotic tentacles are cut off, a section of a road is destroyed and cracks another sewage pipe apart, a section of a road is smashed by a Roxxon Truck and the pressure of Doc Ock, stones panels surround the sites of broken road sections, a hole is broken into a sewage pipe). # We... are Venom: Fury tasks Black Widow and Hawkeye with finding an Infinity Stone while Spider-Man heads to Oscorp in pursuit of the Green Goblin. Goblin gets away, and they're forced to face Venom inside of Oscorp's underground laboratory. Will our heroes make it out okay? (Destruction Count: A glass elevator is destroyed, many holding tubes are broken, a scaffolding structure is damaged.) # Breakout: Black Panther helps Iron Man and the Hulk secure the Raft, a jail being raided by Red Skull, Whiplash, Cull Obsidian, Giant Goblin, Carnage, the Mandarin, and Sabre-Tooth, all of whom the heroes have to defeat. Magneto is revealed to be the mind behind the jailbreak and attempts to flee the prison with Mystique. Will they be able to escape? (Destruction Count: A wall is destroyed, a helicopter explodes.) # Stank Tower: The Mandarin has taken over Stark Tower alongside Loki. However, Captain America and Tony Stark are going to take back what's there's... or what's rightfully Stark's. (Destruction Count: Forcefields are shut down, the Extremis burn cracked holes in the ground, a glass case is opened, a hole is lasered through the Hulkbuster's back, the Hulkbuster explodes, the railing of Stark Tower is blown apart in an explosion, a chunk is blown off of the platform of Stark Tower, the platform on Stark Tower catches on fire.) # Red Skull Candy: Tracking the Arc Reactor's energy signature, S.H.I.E.L.D sends Black Widow, Hawkeye and Iron Man to the Empire State Building, where they infiltrate an underground HYDRA base and battle Red Skull and Aldrich Killian with the assistance of Captain America and Black Panther. Will they be able to defeat the diabolical duo? (Destruction Count: A rocket ship has a hole sliced into it.) # Low-Key: Captain America, Iron Man, and Black Panther meet Thor who takes them to Asgard to find Loki. Upon arrival at the Bifrost Bridge, they find that Loki has allied himself with the Frost Giants and taken the Tesseract. Will Loki escape? Or will the heroes stop him? (Destruction Count: The roof of an observatory is destroyed, banners are tattered, ice is melted, a statue is destroyed.) # X's Mansion: Black Panther steals the Tesseract and takes it to Professor X at the X-Mansion hoping it will help them find Magneto. Doctor Strange, Iron Man, Thor, Iceman, and Spider-Man join forces to rescue students in danger and battle Super-Skrull, Pyro, Giant Goblin, and the Acolytes. Will they defeat the baddies? (Destruction Count: A roof collapses, a staircase is destroyed, some walls are destroyed.) # Fantastic 4: Fury commences an attack on Doctor Doom's castle, joined by the Fantastic Four. After destroying Doom's defenses and Doom Bots, as well as defeating Green Goblin, the heroes confront Doctor Doom, who uses his Doom Ray. Are our heroes able to stop the devious Doctor Doom, or will they be doomed themselves? (Destruction Count: Stone brick walls are destroyed, turrets explode, windows are shattered.) # Sink, Sank, Sunk: S.H.I.E.L.D. hunts Doctor Doom down to a stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. attack sub and Fury sends Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Thor to arrest him. Aboard the submarine, the heroes fight A.I.M. soldiers and eventually defeat MODOK, but the sub sinks and the Doom Doctor flees aboard an escape pod. Will the heroes make it out okay, or will they end up being shark food? (Destruction Count: A submarine has a hole blown into it, an area of the submarine’s interior has exploded, various girders and pieces of metal break off of the submarine, a submarine is wrecked/sunk, another submarine is thrown and destroyed.) # Statue of Liberals: Magneto brings the Statue of Liberty to life and uses it to destroy the attack submarine. Magneto rescues Doctor Doom, who flies away in his jet. Meanwhile, Magneto, joined by Mystique and Mysterio, causes the statue to attack a Roxxon Industries power plant in order to steal its atomic core, which Doom needs for his plot. Fury sends Hulk, Mister Fantastic, and Black Panther to stop him, but they crash inside the plant. Will the superheroes make it out okay? (Destruction Count: A jet crashes through a building and catches on fire, the Statue of Liberty is removed from its pedestal, holes are punched through a building, the Statue of Liberty has holes blown through the middle by S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, the crown of the Statue of Liberty is torn open, the Statue of Liberty is decapitated.) # A Jurassic World: Nick Fury sends Captain America and the Hulk to Savage Land to stop Magneto, but they don’t make it in time, as Magneto has already thrown the atomic core into Asteroid M, which also powers the island's security system. After skydiving to the island, Hulk and Cap make their way past the security system and encounter Thor, who helps them fight Magneto's mutant minions, as well as the island‘s raptors. The heroes soon arrive at Asteroid M, where they battle Magneto. Who will win in the ultimate battle? (Destruction Count: The Hulk destroys stone walls, Hulk rips chunks of dirt and stone out of the ground and throws them at turrets and walls (destroying both the dirt and the turrets/walls), forcefields are disabled, Hulk damages the ground by slamming and sliding across it, a vehicle is wrecked, stone blocks are knocked over by an engine, a giant pumpkin is crushed into Cull Obsidian.) # Magneto, How Neato?: Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Thor escape from the wreckage of the attack sub and learn of what has happened. Tony, Peter, and Thor volunteer to board Asteroid M and stop the villains' plot. Using Tony Stark's spaceship, the heroes board the space station, but Doom and Loki are alerted of the trio’s presence and send Magneto to deal with them. Will Magneto defeat the heroes, or will they stop his evil plan? # Space Spider: On Asteroid M, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Thor confront Doctor Doom and Loki, who have finished work on the Doom Ray, but Doom defeats Iron Man and Thor as Captain America, the Hulk, and Storm show up and assist Spider-Man in battling Doctor Doom. Who will win in the ensuing fight? (Destruction Count: Many Doombots are destroyed, windows are shattered.) # Galactus Attacked Us: All the heroes aboard Asteroid M land on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, where Nick Fury, learning of the new threat that Earth is dealing with, decides to unite most of the heroes to stop Galactus and Loki for good. Will Nick Fury’s plan work, or will Earth get eaten? (Destruction Count: The Helicarrier is damaged by Galactus, the propellers on the Helicarrier are blown off, a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft crashes into the Helicarrier and explodes.) Season Two # My Bro Xandar: The Guardians of the Galaxy, along with Thor, protect Xandar from an assault by Thanos. Thanos arrives and pits the Guardians against Eson the Searcher, summoning him with the Time Stone. Who will win the battle? # The Infection: Captain America, Hulk, and Thor arrive at a Siberian research facility, and are attacked by researchers contaminated by Presence. But what will they do when Captain America is infected? # Red Skull Troopers: Iron Man and Captain Marvel infiltrate Attuma at his underwater base. Will the two heroes be able to defeat their aquatic adversaries? # Bridge Battle: When Shocker, Vulture, and Doc Ock attack Manhattan Bridge, it’s up to Spider-Man to stop them! Spidey is able to arrest them fairly easily, but things don’t stay like that for long once Thanks arrives. # Castle Buyers: Captain America leads his team (consisting of himself Star-Lord, Doctor Strange, and Groot) through a portal to Medieval England, where they try to help Sir Percy take his fortress back from the Enchantress and the Black Knight. Will Sir Percy take back his fort, or will our heroes die trying? # Wakanda Forever: Spider-Man and Hulk follow Klaw through a portal to Wakanda where they run into Black Panther. Upon hearing that Klaw is in Wakanda, Black Panther joins up with them into hunting Klaw. Arriving in Wakanda's Vibranium mines, Black Panther, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk find Klaw and Red Hulk gathering Vibranium. Hulk accidentally ends up on a minecart and is sent out of the area by Klaw leaving Spidey to battle Red Hulk. # Airship Assassins: Arriving in the Hydra Empire, Captain America, Black Panther, and Star-Lord follow Ulysses Klaw onto a Hydra airship. Just then, Super Skrull speaks through the intercom to Captain America and alerts most Hydra agents on the ship to his location. Will Steve be able to defeat the Hydra agents? # A Western Town: Arriving in the American Frontier, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot find Star-Lord and Thor in a saloon. M.O.D.O.K. arrives and declared himself the sheriff of the town that the Guardians are in. Wild West Captain America helps the heroes defeat M.O.D.O.K., who gets away. Will the heroes catch M.O.D.O.K? # Sanctum Sanction: At the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange, Hulk, and Spider-Man hunt for the Book of the Vishanti. Upon locating it, Baron Mordo appears from the Mystical Cabinet of the Nisanti where he plans to take the Book of the Vishanti to assist Dormammu. Will they be able to take back the Book of Vishanti? # Noir Where to Hide: Spider-Man, She-Hulk, and Ms. Marvel visit the Marvel Noir version of Manhattan, where they assist Iron Fist, Daredevil, Luke Cage, and Spider-Man Noir. Will our group of heroes be able to stop Kingpin? # K’un-L’un Guna: Iron Fist accompanies Spider-Man, She-Hulk, and Ms. Marvel to K'un-L'un, where they battle Steel Serpent and attempt free Shou-Lao. Who will win in the battle between fists? # There’s Gonna be Venom: Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel enter the Alchemax building, where they run into Hulk. Green Goblin speaks on the monitor to them before unleashing Symbiotes and Symbiote-controlled workers on them. Eventually, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Hulk battle a gigantic Venom. When Venom is defeated, Green Goblin attacks them. Who will win? (Destruction Count: A window is shattered.) # Asgard’s Wrath: Thor leads his team, consisting of himself, Captain Marvel, and Captain America, to an apocalyptic Asgard. There, Thor enlists the help of Heimdall, facing Surtur in the process. Will Thor and his party of heroes be able to defeat Surtur? # The True Arena: Captain America, Captain Marvel, and Thor attempt to travel to the underwater city of Lemuria, but fall into a trap and get launched away. Landing in Sakaar, our heroes must fight the Red King and many versions of the Hulk. Will the Hulks smash Captain America‘s squad, or will the Star-Spangled Man's plan work? # Temple of Anubis: TBA Avengers/MCU # Loki Thicc AF: Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and his second-in-command Agent Hill arrive at a remote research facility during an evacuation, where a research team experiments on the Tesseract. The Tesseract suddenly activates and opens a black hole, allowing Loki to reach Earth. Will Loki be able to take the Tesseract? (Destruction Count: A building collapses.) # Battle of the Gods: Iron Man and Captain America defeat Loki in combat. While Loki is being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor arrives and frees him, hoping to convince Loki to Asgard. However, Iron Man and Cap are unaware of this and get in a fight with Thor. # Hulk Smash: Loki's possessed agents attack the Helicarrier, disabling its engines in flight and causing Banner to transform into the Hulk. Stark and Rogers work to restart the damaged engine, and Thor attempts to stop the Hulk's rampage, alongside a reluctant Black Widow. Will Hulk be stopped, and will the engine get repairer? # Sokovia: In the Eastern European country of Sokovia, Iron-Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye attack a Hydra base. # ATM Heist Battle: Spider-Man tries to stop masked burglars robbing a bank in this action-packed LEGO® Marvel Super Heroes ATM Heist Battle video. (Destruction Count: An ATM is cut out of a wall with a laser, a robber is kicked into a glass wall and cracks it, Spider-Man is thrown into a glass wall and cracks it even further, Spider-Man is slammed against a floor and ceiling and removes chunks from them, a web attaches to an ATM and the machine is thrown against a robber’s head, Spider-Man kicks a robber into a window and cracks the glass, a laser gun is shot at a window and shatters it, a laser cuts through the bank and a lamppost before causing an explosion, various banknotes catch on fire.) # Hydro-Man Attack: Peter Parker and his classmates travel to Venice, Italy, where a Water Elemental, Hydro-Man, attacks. Peter, putting on the Spider-Man mask, helps protect his classmates while Mysterio arrives and tries to kill the elemental. Will Mysterio be able to dry out Hydro-Man’s waves? (Destruction Count: The floors and buildings of a city are flooded and destroyed, buildings are smashed open by Hydro-Man, many boats are thrown and sink, stands are knocked down, a column is damaged, pillars on a bridge are destroyed, a boat is broken in half, two rooftops explode, a metal bridge is destroyed, a facade crumbles to the ground, a clock tower collapses and crushes a roof, pillars on a clock tower break.) Mighty Micros # Scarlet Spider vs. Sandman: When Sandman steals a diamond from the bank, Scarlet Spider comes to stop him! Who will win? # Thor vs. Loki: When Loki steals the Space Stone for his staff, Thor comes to stop him! Will the God of Mischief escape? # Iron Man vs. Thanos: When Thanos steals the Power Stone, Iron Man comes to stop him! Will Thanos escape? # Thanos vs. Thor and Loki: When Thanos steals the Space Stone, Thor and Loki come to stop him! Will Thanos escape? Better yet, will Loki survive? # Iron Man vs. Thor: When Thor accidentally knocks down the trees at a park, Iron Man chases after him. Will the two of them be able to make peace? (Destruction Count: Trees are knocked down, Thor’s car crashes and smoke comes out of the wreckage.) # Scarlet Spider �� and Iron Man vs. Thanos: When Thanos tries to take the Space Stone, Scarlet Spider and Iron Man intervene. Who will win in the ensuing chase? The superhuman Scarlet Spider and the indomitable Iron Man, or the shockingly sinful Thanos? # Iron Man vs. Loki: When Loki tries to remove Iron Man’s Arc Reactor, Iron Man chases after Loki in his car! Will Iron Man catch Loki, or will the God of Magic and Mischief escape? # Iron Man vs. Sandman: After Sandman damages Grand Central Station, Iron Man chases after him. Which man will win? The marvelous man of metal, Tony Stark, or the sadistic Sandman? # Iron Man vs. Loki: When Loki causes chaos in Germany, it’s up to Iron Man to stop him! Will Tony Stark defeat the crazed god, or will Loki flatten Iron Man’s tires? Juniors/4+ # Spider-Man Hideout ��: Watch as Marvel’s Spider-Man™ defends his hideout from the evil Green Goblin (an enemy of Spider-Man’s)! Flying in on his glider, Green Goblin starts an aerial assault on Spider-Man’s hideout by pelting it with pumpkin bombs. Will Spidey be able to stop the Green Goblin with his webs, or will the Goblin catch the hideout on fire? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Marvel series helps teach children about problem-solving, excitement, and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to Marvel‘s world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. (Destruction Count: A “Wanted” poster is peeling, paint on a street/pavement is cracked, pumpkin bombs explode.) # Spider-Man Spider Truck Adventure ��: Watch Marvel’s Spider-Man try to stop Green Goblin from stealing money! Spidey uses a tracking device and radar in his awesome Spider Truck to find where the Green Goblin is hiding, then heads to the scene to hunt him down. But be careful, as Green Goblin is defending himself by throwing pumpkins! Will Spider-Man be able to capture the Green Goblin and lock him away in a prison cell inside the Spider Truck? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Marvel series helps teach children about problem-solving, excitement, and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 2 to 5 to Marvel‘s world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. # Spider-Man Web-Bike Workshop ���� : Marvel’s Spider-Man gets to work and tries to make his Web-Bike go even quicker! Spidey tops up the oil and makes adjustments with a wrench, before doing motorbike tricks on a ramp. When he gets a call for help, will Spider-Man speed off on a rescue mission? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Marvel series helps teach children about problem-solving, excitement, and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 2 to 5 to Marvel‘s world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. # Iron Man vs. Loki: Loki is trying to steal the Tesseract, but here comes Iron Man in his very quick car! Can our hero use his energy powers to defeat Loki? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Marvel series helps teach children about problem-solving, excitement, and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to Marvel‘s world of famous superheroes, but without the violence from the films. # Spider-Man and Hulk Adventures ��: Young superheroes will love watching Marvel’s Spider-Man and Hulk try to stop Sandman from taking an important briefcase. At Avengers Headquarters, Spider-Man works at a garage, while Hulk works at his lab. Upon getting a distress call, Spider-Man uses a wrench to fix his motorcycle before speeding off to save the day! Will Spider-Man’s webs be able to catch Sandman, and will Hulk be able to shovel away the leftover sand? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Marvel series helps teach children about problem-solving, excitement, and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 2 to 5 to Marvel‘s world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. (Destruction Count: Two walls are cracked, the glass on Hulk’s radiation machine is cracked, Sandman’s sand body is broken down.) # Spider-Man Car Chase ������ : Spider-Man chases after the Green Goblin (an enemy of Spider-Man) his Spider-Mobile after the Goblin steals $100 from a bank. Will Spider-Man be able to catch the bad guy with his webs, or will Peter Parker be stopped by one of the Green Goblin’s pumpkin bombs? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Marvel series helps teach children about problem-solving, excitement, and authority. The videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to Marvel‘s world of famous superheroes and evil people, but without the violence from the films. # Spider-Man: Doc Ock Diamond Heist ������♦️: Let your young superhero watch an outstanding LEGO® Marvel Spider-Man video of Doc Ock’s getaway speedboat getting chased by Spider-Man’s flyer in the Spider-Man: Doc Ock Diamond Heist. Doctor Octopus steals a ruby and a bag of money and tries to escape from a harbor on his boat. Spider-Man’s aircraft flies in and tries to stop the devilish Doctor Octopus. Will Spider-Man’s webs stop the mad doctor, or will Doc Ock escape? (Destruction Count: An oil barrel catches on fire, a container is knocked off of a hook and lands in the ocean.) # The Menace of Mysterio: TBA (Destruction Count: A bundle of dynamite explodes a bank facade, a safe is torn open, boxes are thrown out of a safe and jewels and gold ingots are scattered.) The Incredibles # Hover-Train Hijacking: The Hover-Train has just been unveiled to the public for the first time, but it gets hijacked by Screenslaver! # Jack-Jack Attack: When a raccoon rummages through the Parrs' garbage can in search of food, Jack-Jack mistakes the pest for a robber and attacks. Things don't go too well! # Helicopter Havoc: Screenslaver possesses everyone on a helicopter, and plans to get it destroyed with them all inside! Will everyone be evacuated safely? # Uncovering the Truth: Elastigirl tracks Screenslaver down to their hideout in an apartment complex. Will she be able to stop them? # Unwelcome Mat: Dash and Violet are left alone to watch Jack-Jack, and when a possessed Brick smashes in, things get a bit tricky for the Parrs! # The Hydroliner: The hypnotized Brick plans to crash the Hydroliner into the city. It's up to Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack to stop her! Vepturegeng Season One # Mountain Sea, Mountain Dew: When a large amount of Planet Venture’s population has been turned into zombies, it's up to the Vepturegeng to stop them! # Rogues' Bay: The Vepturegeng must move a cart full of explosives across the cove and implant it into the zombies' cave, attempting to stop them for good! But will they find anything useful in the cave? # Ship Sticks: The Vepturegeng investigate a shipwreck, where they get in a battle with a surprisingly powerful femme fatale. # Boice's Torrent: Boice Jakub plans to generate a strong enough torrent to end the world, using a power generator. The Vepturegeng, seeing this as a call to action, enter his cave, only to realize that the battle is going to be harder than they thought. Season Two # Burning Men: The Vepturegeng go on a trek across a charred landscape and find Siam Jakub to have caused the fire and destruction. Will they be able to defeat him? # Path of Fire: Our antiheroes go down the path of fire in attempts to find more energy crossbow bolts - ammo costs extra, you know? Overwatch # Dragons: Hanzo breaks into Hanamura Castle, where he gives his fallen brother, Genji, incense offerings. Little does he know that Genji is right behind him, ready to attack. # Hero: Soldier 76 is on a mission to stop a gang in Mexico. After a girl is threatened with a grenade, however, Jack must decide whether to continue his pursuit or save an innocent. De Mansio # De Mansio: DeMansio and Gross fight off a gang of Neo-Nazis, ending with a battle against a Macedon imposter. # De Mansio: Firefight: Gross is sent after a gang of criminals. The gang thinks they stand a chance, but it’s all over for them when Gross gets out his pistol and shamshirs. Ninjago Season One # Army Builder: TBA. Juniors/4+ # Snake Showdown ��: Slackjaw the evil Vermillion wants a gold snake staff, but Kai must protect it and fight him! Will Kai's car and samurai sword be enough to stop his enemy? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Ninjago Snake Showdown video allows children to watch Kai defend a golden snake staff and stop an evil person, but without the violence and inappropriate humor from the show or movie. # Lost Temple: Lloyd finds and enters the Lost Temple and tries to recover the Sword of Fire. Will he be able to make it past the lava, saw-blades and swinging ax? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Ninjago Lost Temple video allows children to watch Lloyd take a golden sword and stop an evil person, but without the violence and inappropriate humor from the show or movie. # Shark Attack �� : Watch As Kai and Lloyd enjoy being ninjas and fight one of Garmaddon’s Shark Army soldiers, Great White! Has Kai and Lloyd’s training prepared them for this fight, or will they lose? LEGO Metaworld for Kids' LEGO Ninjago Snake Showdown video allows children to watch Kai defend a golden snake staff and stop an evil person, but without the violence and inappropriate humor from the show or movie. Bundle Videos # LEGO Ninjago Ride Review + LEGO Ninjago Video: TBA # Guardians of the Galaxy – Mission: Breakout! Review + LEGO Spider-Man vs. Sandman: Brendan gives an overview of Guardians of the Galaxy – Mission: Breakout, a remake of the Tower of Terror at Disney’s California Adventure. After this, a stop-motion of Spider-Man chasing after Sandman plays. # Overwatch Animated Short: Dragons (Original vs. LEGO): Brendan compares his Brickfilm based on the Overwatch animated short Dragons to Blizzard’s original short film. What was kept in? And what was omitted? Characters DC Heroes * Batman: The heroic protector of Gotham City, a man who is dressed like a bat who combats evil and strikes fear into the hearts of criminals everywhere. His secret identity is Bruce Wayne, a billionaire industrialist, and notorious playboy. Although he has no superpowers, he is the world's smartest man and greatest fighter. He is also the founder of the Justice League, although he has several enemies, with the show focusing on his struggles against The Joker and The Riddler. * Robin: Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul, making him an heir to the world's greatest hero and the worst villain, Ra's Al Ghul. Damian's existence was initially unknown to Batman. Genetically perfected and grown in an artificial womb, Damian was intended to be a formidable warrior. Damian became a talented martial artist pre-adolescence. * Batgirl: Batgirl is a technological intellectual and an astounding investigator. Although she has no superpowers, Batgirl is the Justice League's best problem solver and never gives up. She often shoves the boundaries of what people anticipate her. * Nightwing: After talking with Superman, Dick Grayson learned of the Kryptonian tale of Nightwing, who was an anti-hero that was rejected by his family. Dick adopted the name and retired his role as Robin, which would be used by Damian Wayne later. However, Nightwing has since gone back to being Batman's sidekick, just under a different alias. DC Villains * Clay-Face: Archaeologist Matt Hagen was transformed into the abominable Clay-Face by a pool of plutonium. He now possesses super strength and can transform his clay body into any form. * Mister Freeze: Doctor Victor Fries was a cytogeneticist until a lab accident lowered his body temperature, forcing him to wear a refrigerated suit of armor to survive. * Poison Ivy: Pamela Lillian was once a young botanist. When her professor tricked her into stealing old prehistoric chives, he poisoned her with them so she could not report him. She survived and, while getting immunity to toxins, Lillian went crazy and became Poison Ivy, a terrorist out to save the environment in an insane way. Ever since she acquired her plant powers, Ivy has revolved her crimes around her plant fetish and an evil way of preserving nature. * Two-Face: Gotham City’s sliest sinner, Two-Face is double-trouble for Batman! Constantly scheming misdemeanor and madness in Gotham, this felon uses a two-headed coin to reach conclusions and generate havoc among the calm civilians. He is after a big score at the Gotham City Gold Reserves when he plots a robbery with the Riddler. * The Riddler: This criminal genius is always up to no good in Gotham City as he tries to puzzle Batman with hint-filled crimes! A genius and master of escape, it is a challenge for even Batman to solve The Riddler’s evil guessing games! * Bane: With optimal combat skills and super strength, Bane is one of the deadliest brutes ever built! He is usually by the side of the Penguin, using his enormous muscles to fight Batman and cause evil and anarchy all over Gotham City. His ultra-effective secret weapon, venom, makes him a tough foe of the Dynamic Duo! * Cat-Woman: Infamous master burglar, Cat-Woman, is a cat-loving criminal that has always got Batman hunting her! A gymnast and martial artist, her feline reflexes help her thieve Gotham City better than anyone. Batman is on her trail to recover the Gotham Diamond, but should watch out for her whip! Cat-Woman is Batman’s wildest foe, and is carrying rabies! * Killer Croc: Sideshow wrestler Waylon Jones was born with unusual genes that over time have changed his appearance to become like that of a crocodile. With his strong muscles, sharp teeth and hard, scaly skin, Killer Croc has double in strength what he has in intelligence. Be happy you aren't this man's orthodontist! * Man-Bat: Doctor Kirk Langstrom tested the blood of a bat on himself in attempts to cure his deafness, which ended up transforming him into a giant bat. Now, as the terrifying Man-Bat, he terrorizes the streets of Gotham City. * The Penguin: The Penguin is a criminal in Gotham City and one of Batman's deadliest foes. The Penguin uses weaponized umbrellas to kill his victims. Member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains, aka Oswald Cobblepot. * Mad Hatter: A scientist obsessed with mind control, the Mad Hatter is a rival of Batman. His fanciful dress style is inspired by Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, but make no mistake, this lunatic is quite dangerous with a list of offenses that includes child abduction. * Harley Quinn: Harleen Quinzel was a therapist at Arkham Asylum who fell in love with the archenemy of Batman, the Joker. Willing to do anything to be with the Clown Prince of Crime, Harleen took the name "Harley Quinn" and became an associate of the demented criminal. * Scarecrow: The sinister Scarecrow was once Dr. Jonathan Crane, professor of psychology and expert in fears. Turning to a life of crime, he uses his fright gas and macabre mask to put a scare into Gotham's citizens. * Killer Moth: Killer Moth is secretly Drury Walker, a small-time criminal whom most never saw as a threat until he patterned himself after Batman, but as a villain instead of a hero. Despite his several devices (including gliding wings and a web-firing cocoon pistol), his poor fashion choices and his tendency to get beaten easily have made him the butt of several jokes in Gotham’s criminal underworld. * The Joker: The Joker is Batman's greatest enemy and the deadliest villain alive. An eternal curse on the residents of Gotham City, the Joker is unpredictable, quick-witted, and degeneracy incarnate. * Lex Luther: The brilliant director of LexCorp, Alexander Luther, Junior inherited his father’s company at a young age and soon transformed it into a cutting-edge technology corporation. His fear of heroes from other planets leads him to pit hero against hero – a scheme that may be aided by his collection of strange meteorites… Marvel Heroes * Iron Man: Having been taken prisoner by terrorists, billionaire engineer and scientist Tony Stark built a metallic suit to escape. Now he battles evil all across the world as Iron Man, the Armored Avenger! With an evolving series of armor powered by the arc reactor in his chest and the Avengers to back him up, Iron Man is ready to put bad guys to justice. * Hulk: When Doctor Bruce Banner was accidentally exposed to an enormous dose of toxic waste, the livid green superhero known as the Hulk was born! Equipped with a durable pair of Stark-issued trousers, Hulk roars into battle with his teammates. Though Banner’s brains and brawn have both been the strongest assets to the Avengers, he still fears what will happen if he loses control of his incredible alter ego. * Spider-Man: Bitten by a uranium-fanged spider, the teenage Peter Parker gained amazing spidery superpowers. Knowing that with great power comes great responsibility, he has dedicated himself to protecting innocents, saving lives, and fighting an endless rogues gallery. * Captain America: Powered by a unique SuperSoldier serum during WWII, soldier Steve Rogers was frozen for decades. After his revival and introduction to modern society, the ultimate Captain America found a second calling in life, fighting evil alongside his fellow Avengers. Outfitted with a streamlined new uniform, Cap leads his teammates into combat against supervillains! * Hawk-Eye: With the perfect aim and a quiver of arrows at the ready, Clint Barton never misses his target. His alarming skills as an exceptional sharpshooter have served him through countless S.H.I.E.L.D. missions, though he has since found his true calling as a member of the Avengers. As the aptly code-named Hawk-Eye, Barton lends his talents to the team, backing up his allies with a variety of arrows. * Black Widow: The deadliest S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Natasha Romanoff, aka The Black Widow, made a name for herself as an unbeaten operative in the intelligence world. Originally assigned to the Avengers by Nick Fury, Widow has since become a full-time member of the heroic team, putting her unique talents to work in the service of mankind. * She-Hulk: Jennifer Walters was once injured, with her cousin, Bruce Banner, giving her a blood transplant. However, Banner's blood had his gamma-irradiated DNA, giving Jennifer his powers. Now Jennifer can turn into a green, muscular version of herself, known as She-Hulk and unlike her cousin, she has control over her powers and can transform in any emotion. Like her cousin, she has super strength as her power. * Thor: Deciding to make his stay on Earth permanent, the prince of Asgard Thor has continued to adapt to life on a different planet. Focusing his efforts on aiding his comrades, the mighty warrior has given his regard to the Avengers. When new threats face the Earth, Thor battles to protect his second home with the focus and power of a lightning bolt. * Captain Marvel: US Spec Op General Carol Danvers was the youngest captain in NASA's history when she befriended Dr. Walter Lawson and became mired in the plans of the Kree Empire. During a battle between Mar-Vell and his rival Yon-Rogg, Carol was exposed to radiation generated by the Kree Psyche-Magnetron, which exploded, making Carol's wish to be strong enough to protect herself come true by altering her genetic structure and turning her into a superhuman. * Nick Fury: Nick Fury is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., a high-tech law-enforcement firm that shields Earth from threats too strong for anyone else to handle. He is a no-BS boss who won't take backtalk from the in-training heroes under his administration. Marvel Villains * Abomination: Emil Blonsky was flown in from Russia in attempts to capture the Hulk. After failing to kidnap Hulk, Emil injected the Hulk Serum into his blood, turning him into Abomination! * Sandman: Flint Marko was a normal criminal until a mishap turned his body sandy. This gave him various sand powers and made him invincible. He is Spider-Man's archenemy, along with the rest of the Sinister Six. * Doctor Octopus: Doctor Otto Octavius was a brilliant technologist until a disaster at his lab melded a set of robotic arms onto his body. As Doctor Octopus, he uses these arms and mad science to commit felonies and try to learn the secret of Spider-Man’s superpowers. * Venom: Fabricated by Doctor Octopus from a sample of Spider-Man’s radiated blood, Venom is a liquid monster that can attach itself to a human host, creating an unbeatable villain with all of Spider-Man’s powers… and then some! * Green Goblin: Norman Osborn was the CEO of Oscorp, a tech corporation, but was fired by his board for bad judgment regarding a contract. He got angry and infused a powerful steroid into his body, but the drug him mad. As the Green Goblin, he is now a murderer and a terrorist. * Carnage: Carnage is the red offspring of the mutant creature Venom. Carnage, like Venom, has an immeasurable number of superpowers, made even stronger by his host, a psychopathic killer named Cletus Kasady. * Baron Mordo: Karl Mordo was one of the Ancient One's apostles, but he secretly planned to destroy her and take her place as Sorcerer Supreme. His plot was thwarted by Doctor Strange, who impressed the Ancient One. Since then, Strange and Mordo have been archenemies. * Ulysses Klaw: Ulysses Klaue was a man interested in the rare metal Vibranium, only found in Wakanda. during a battle against T'Challa, Klaw fell on one of his sonic weapons and became a being of pure sound, able to make sound constructs with his ultrasonic claws. * Shocker: Herman Schultz has a gauntlet that can start destructive vibrations, and wears pads to protect himself. He uses his gauntlet's power to rob banks and has also been a member of the Masters of Evil. * Vulture: Adrian Toomes was a scientist who lost his corporation to a business partner. He donned his last remaining invention, a pair of robotic wings, and became the Vulture to start a life of crime, thus becoming the archenemy of Spider-Man. * Thanos: Thanos was once of god descended from the Celestials. Much of Thanos' antagonist motivations revolve around his romantic feelings for Lady Death. He later became the user of the Infinity Gauntlet, which he used to kill half of the universe's inhabitants in an attempt to impress Death. * Loki: Once Thor’s younger brother and closest ally, the discovery of his untold Frost Giant ancestry drove Loki insane. Now, sinful, he seeks only power and redress. Master of magic mirages, ploys and voodoo, the god of mischief will stop at nothing in his mission to take over Earth – or see it erased! The Incredibles Heroes * Mr. Incredible: Bob is the father of the Parrs, his superpower being super strength. * Elastigirl: Helen is the mother of the Parrs, her superpower being elasticity. * Violet Parr: Violet is the older sister of the Parrs, her superpowers being forcefields and invisibility. * Dash Parr: Dashiell is the middle child of the Parrs, his superpower is super speed. * Jack-Jack Parr: Jack-Jack is the younger brother of the Parrs, having infinite superpowers. The Incredibles Villains * Underminer: Underminer is a villainous miner, his superpower being digging. * Raccoon: Raccoon is an extremely violent raccoon that attempts to eat the Parrs' rubbish. * Screenslaver: Screenslaver is a mysterious villain, her superpower being mind control. * Brick: Brick is a superhero that was brainwashed by Screenslaver, her superpower being super strength. Vepturegeng Heroes * Ruffian: Rivals of Ruffian never know just how he will beat them - with X-Ray vision, his lava blaster, or terrible cerebral torture. Despised by the other Vepturegeng for his constant treachery, Ruffian plans to end them all and take the world for himself. * Wendigo: Surly and grim, Wendigo's anger is often explosive. In combat, he relies on a spear gun that pulls him through the sea and a chainsaw that lobs knives. His super-powered vision and ability to absorb the abilities of his enemies make him a destructive adversary. * Serpent: Masterly and merciless, Serpent is dreaded even by the other Vepturegeng. His laser vision and triple-bladed sword help him put down riots by the others on their quest to save the world. The zaniest and most puzzling Vepturegeng, Serpent is the only one who knows the truth about the zombies. * Gunner: The aptest designer of the Vepturegeng, Gunner can craft a gun out of anything. He can use his X-Ray vision and a super sight to seek out opponents and then make a perfect jail from thin air to hold them hostage! In combat, Gunner uses his Energy Crossbow alongside his pickax and jackhammer. * Stealer: Fittest of the Vepturegeng, Stealer lives for extinction. His power to adapt after every kill makes him unstoppable! His infrared vision also lets him hunt down his opponents so he can squash them into the afterlife. Best (or worst!) of all, the power of his chainsaw drill can turn solid concrete to tar! * Drifter: Drifter's plan is basic - convince the other Vepturegeng he is an ally, and then betray them all! He has the power to turn inanimate objects into his minions and sorcerer's vision that confuses rivals. If all else fails, he relies on ice ray to freeze enemies and Energy Bolts that them turns them into slaves! Vepturegeng Villains * Tylor Jakub: When Tylor uses his staff, his target splits, and eventually disintegrates. But the staff would be useless without Tylor's gift at inferring his foes' weak points -- he is able to find the fragility in any rival and target it immediately. * Milaya Charlo: Lusty and deadly "ally" of the Jakub Knights, Milaya is one of the most sinister rivals any Vepturegeng has ever had. She can catch bullets fired at her, poison them and then shoot them back. A sworn foe of the Vepturegeng, Milaya schemes against everyone; even the Jakubs! * Boice Jakub: The out-and-out vilest of the Jakub Knights. Tepid and quiet on the outside, but very sour on the inside, persuaded that the other Jakub Knights are using him as cannon fodder (and he isn't wrong). * Siam Jakub: Siam is the master of terror. Using his staff, he can persuade anything from anxiety to sheer horror in his rivals. Anyone struck by Siam's energy will either overreact or remain fixed to their spot in dread. Siam's power is particularly worrying to the Vepturegeng, villains who have never felt fear. * Milano Charlo: Once a true defender of the Council of Lionel, Milano Charlo is now wicked! Strong enough to kill all six Vepturegeng with one blow of his double-sword, Milano alone is a bigger threat than all of the Jacob Knights combined! Milano can also teleport his targets to other dimensions. * Scotti Jakub: Scotti has secretly made a pact with Prisca, planning on secretly assassinating the other Jakub Knights and ruling the world by themselves. * Maxwell Adam: Although naive at scheming, Adam more than makes up for what he lacks in intellect with absolute power. The touch of his staff can murder anything – plants, animals, soil, or any rival he might choose. However, his power does not work over distance – he must physically touch his target. * Fatale: Amélie Chapélain, once a popular ballet dancer, is now the apathetic Fatale. Almost soulless, Fatale can generate energy chains to subdue her enemies and garrotes them if left unsatisfied. Coupling this with her gun collection and a seemingly endless supply of sarin bombs, Fatale is a dangerous woman, albeit a very beautiful one. * Rabat Jakub: Rabat Jakub is loathed and dreaded by all of the other Jakub Knights for his strange nature and continual manipulation. However, none of them have the bravery to disobey him. * Krish Kase: Krish Kase is fit, fast, and possesses incredible endurance. But his true power lies in his staff, which can cause objects to break to pieces with a mere touch. It can also be used to cause explosions at long-range. Even the sturdiest walls cannot stand against Kase's power! De Mansio Heroes * De Mansio: An unidentified man and the demonic Akuma, known in combination as "De Mansio", is unusual, unforeseeable, and mentally unbalanced. As a hireling, he auctions his intimidating fighting skills to the highest bidder, disturbing his opponents by maiming himself to throw them off their guard. De Mansio Villains * Se Ni: Destined to fulfill the prophecy of Ne, Se Ni has attempted to cause chaos and disorder, killing fractions of villages and leaving others in a state of disorder. He has gotten an Akuma before De Mansio, however, and has reached his fullest potential before De Mansio has. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity LEGO Batman * Condoms are depicted on the streets and sidewalks, but they look rather fake and aren't displayed prominently. * Poison Ivy kisses a guard, but this is to kill him rather than as an actual display of affection. * Superman and Poison Ivy kiss in one scene. Robin almost snogs her in another episode, but Superman stops him. * A man and Tyra Beaulieu make advances towards one another throughout Bats, Cats, and Birds, with what appears to be a marriage or proposal happening near the middle of the video (nothing sexual is depicted). * Graffiti with the text reading "naughty", "meat", and a reference to "happy endings" are all sprawled on the wall of Penguin's boat in Bats, Cats, and Birds. Brendan has joked that this would get the video an NC-17 rating, but this isn't very likely, especially given the fact that some of the text is cut off. * Tyra Beaulieu is forcibly kissed by a Taliban member in Arctic Asylum. * A (non-detailed) drawing of a penis is depicted in Ice-Berger's Syndrome, but it is torn in half before it can be seen clearly. * Straddling and kissing are depicted in certain episodes of Season 3, but it’s hard to discern since they are LEGO figures. * A strip club is the central location of one episode; Widowmaker and another woman are depicted pole-dancing. * A police officer searches for porn in the penultimate episode of Season 3. Violence & Gore * The violence is meant to be consistent with the series that is being adapted. * A large amount of violence is depicted, but all of the characters are cartoony LEGO Minifigures. LEGO Batman * Heroes and villains are shot and punch each other. * Acid is depicted in some episodes; a man melts upon landing in it. * In Riddler's Withdrawal, Riddler fires at an officer (he falls over without injury detail, a chalk outline is depicted with a bloodstain later on). * An explosion occurs at the bank after dynamite and nuclear devices are set off; Clay-Face appears to have burst apart from the blast, but he reassembles himself. * A gigantic Clayface goon is dismembered and morphs into a gravestone (not exactly violent but slightly disturbing). * Clayface is melted and killed by the sprinkler system at the end of Banking on Batman. * Gunfire and missile explosions accompany vehicle chases. * Batman is caught in an explosion in Polarizing Reception. He is later shown covered with bloody bandages at the start of Two-Face Chase. * A cop is run over by Two-Face's truck in Two-Face chase, with a bloody pulp shown after he's crushed. * An officer is eaten by a plant monster in The Greeny Phantom (offscreen, we hear screaming). * The later videos are far bloodier and gorier, with standouts being the Riddler and Two-Face's episodes, which depict bloody shootings and brains, and the Killer Croc episodes, which have dismemberment and blood. However, the fact that Play Dough is used in the Killer Croc episode mitigates the violence. * Later episodes depict visible damage to goons, such as a man getting slammed into the concrete and bleeding in the Bane episode. * Bodies with bloody, meaty gunshot wounds are depicted in Bats, Cats, and Birds, as well as Ice-Berger's Syndrome. However, the bodies are out of focus and not extremely realistic. * A hostage is killed in Bats, Cats, and Birds, although the actual shooting is not depicted; a gunshot is heard and the man's hat lands on a log, with blood trailing down a nearby plant. * Arctic Asylum gets as violent and gory as Firefight, if not more so. Security guards are shot, with blood and intestines (the latter of which are simply coils of red clay and chewing gum) depicted. * Feces are visible in the sewers leading to Penguin's lair, some of which with human remains inside. * Multiple innocents are exploded and shot by the Penguin Minions (we don't see most of the killings, with one of the exceptions being a man's girlfriend getting shot). A child is killed, which is implied by him dropping his ice cream cone and blood dripping onto it. * Penguin gets caught in an explosion and dies, with the resulting corpse being charred. * A funeral scene shows various gravestones, including one dedicated to a minor. * Fear Me is gory enough to receive an R rating, even considering the fact that the characters are LEGO. Minors are killed, and brief instances of human defecation are depicted. * A strip club shooting in Gentlemen's Club results in civilian injuries and one death. Batman uses the Batarang to impale some of the shooters, as they bleed from the impact. The survivors are depicted with a grazed arm and a shot through the chest, respectively (the dead patron also has a gunshot wound near the chest). LEGO Batman 2 * While the violence and blood have definitely been dialed down for the reboot, the violence is still intense and surprisingly bloody at certain points. LEGO Marvel * Sandman shoots himself at the end of the Scarlet Spider episode, although he doesn't bleed; rather, he disintegrates into a pile of sand. LEGO Overwatch * Like in the game, characters use handguns, machine guns, bows and arrows, and sci-fi guns to battle enemies. * Realistic gunfire sounds, pained shouts, and explosions accompany the battles, which are fast-paced and intense. * Blood splatters and sprays are sometimes depicted for longer lengths of time than in the game, although this is mostly a result of the lower frame-rate in the first two videos rather than being a stylistic choice. LEGO De Mansio * The De Mansio videos are practically gore-fest material, which shouldn't be surprising since the original game is expected to be rated M for Blood & Gore, as well as Intense Violence. * The pilot starts off with Macedon having been bisected, with bloodstains and his intestine depicted (the guts are actually chewing gum, but look surprisingly realistic). A rat nibbles off the intestine, but nothing comes out. De Mansio gets in a gunfight, although it's completely silent. Bloody brains (again, just gum) come out of the heads of terrorists whenever they are shot. Blood splatters on the wall and floors and the bodies stay the whole video. Macedon (actually a doppelganger but that doesn't matter for this) is sliced in half by De Mansio, with entrails dropping out and blood dripping. Some of the organs are stuck to De Mansio's sword, and blood stains his mouth, swords, and shirt, the last of which is white enough to make the blood appear somewhat prominent. * The Firefight episode (easily the most violent and gruesome LEGO Superheroes video, and the goriest video on the channel in general) depicts a gunfight, as the title implies (again, it's completely silent). A man is blasted through the head, with blood and brains coming out (it looks extremely fake, there's no bullet hole when the brain drops out). A man's leg is cut open, with viscera oozing out before it is slashed off. The man is stabbed through the chest, with an inexplicably large amount of gore coming out. De Mansio sticks some dynamite (very advanced technology, I know) into the man's chest, causing him to explode apart, blood staining the body and ground and viscera coming out of the torn-open chest (it looks pretty fake - the gum organs are all stuck in a big sphere). De Mansio grabs a bit because he has a gore fetish or something. Another man shoots at De Mansio, but misses (don't ask how this is supposed to work), before getting his leg cut off. The guy crawls around like a COD zombie. Ending the video off, the last baddie has his head turned into brain matter (again, fake as Kim Kardashian). LEGO Ninjago * The LEGO Ninjago series is the only one that is typically more violent than the series it is adapting. * The ninja use colored swords, shurikens, maces, and pikes to kill rivals in intense fights; sword clangs, impacts, and cries/grunts of pain are heard during battle. * Large explosions are depicted in some episodes. * In some sequences, characters are dismembered, although little blood is depicted. * Some scenes depict close-ups of characters striking, smacking, and engaging in unrealistic swordfights against one another. Profanity * Little dialogue is present, therefore very little profanity. * Both “s**t” and ”b*tch” are used in Hero Academia (the former is pretty hard to hear). Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking LEGO Batman * Fear gas and hot, steaming acid are the only substances that are typically depicted. * Cigarettes are littered across the streets of Gotham City, although they're pretty badly made and aren't visible for very long. * Riddler smokes either a cigar or a blunt in one episode; no smoke is depicted, although lighting and puffing sounds are heard. * Graffiti related to marijuana (i.e. green leaves) and its effects ("Stay High") are depicted in Bats, Cats, and Birds. * A strip club with a bar is depicted in one episode; drinking glasses are visible (it’s likely that viewers will be more concerned with the suggestive themes than the alcohol reference). LEGO Overwatch * McCree smokes a cigar, although it looks about as fake as the joint Riddler smokes. Frightening/Intense Scenes LEGO Batman * The Joker is played out to be threatening but isn't intended to frighten viewers. * The rather sudden explosion in Riddler's Withdrawal may be intense for younger viewers. * The shooting in Golden Coral is rather intense, and may upset viewers with PTSD. * A captive is shot in cold blood in Cats, Bats, and Birds. This is one of the darkest moments in the Batman episodes, although the rapid tone change to Tyra Beaulieu on a submerged lilypad lessens this (Batman is still depressed, though). * Some of the Penguin and Joker episodes depict multiple motiveless murders of innocents. * A rather dark cemetery scene is depicted in Ice-Berger's Syndrome. The scene is lightened by some bathos, however. * Batman dies in the series finale. This scene is played for drama but isn’t too sad. 'Offensive Scenes' LEGO Batman * Golden Corral (and many other episodes) depict shootings, although these are not portrayed in a way that is likely to offend most people. * Something that could actually be seen as xenophobic occurs in Ice-Berger's Syndrome; the terrorists are explicitly revealed to be Arabic, as one of them sings Abdel Kader. However, this is only an acknowledgment that the Taliban are Arabic (although whether they sing inoffensive songs in the language is debatable) and is not meant to be an attack on Arabic or Islamic people. * Caricatures of students at Zachary's school, such as an exaggeratedly short child, one with an extremely long head, and a man with a woman's haircut appear in Ice-Berger's Syndrome. The episode's title may be interpreted as relating to the fact that the children have special needs (albeit not severely). * There are also caricatures of students at Brendan's school in Chemical Warfare, although they aren't exaggerated in a negative manner (and are harder to notice). Suggested MPAA Rating for LEGO Batman (Seasons 1-3): R for some bloody/disturbing images and crude material; all involving toys (the “crude material” specifically refers to fecal matter). Suggested MPAA Rating for LEGO Batman (Season 4): PG-13 for sequences of violence and some disturbing images; all involving toys. Despite the general lack of death scenes, Season 4 would almost certainly be rated R if it was live-action or even a non-LEGO form of animation. Trivia * Brendan had briefly resigned from the DC series, with his older brother, Zachary, haven taken over, directing and producing Sewer-Cide Squad and The Crocodilian Menace, having directed and produced Green with Envy beforehand. However, Brendan has since returned as director and producer as of Bats, Cats, and Birds, but still takes many ideas from Zachary. Category:LEGO Superheroes Category:LEGO Category:Superheroes Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:2018 Category:November Category:LEGO Shows Category:1001 Spears Category:LEGOStarWarsZachary2002 Category:2019 Category:Vepturegeng Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Category:De Mansio Category:Ninjago Category:2020 Category:Superhero Fiction Category:LEGO Metaworld